Doppo Orochi
Doppo Orochi (愚地 独歩, Orochi Doppo) is a 10th dan grandmaster of Karate Shinshinkai, husband of Natsue Orochi and adoptive father of Katsumi Orochi. He is also Sensei of Kiyosumi Katou and Atsushi Suedo. He is known by many titles, such as the "God of War" (武神, Bushin), "Man Eater Orochi" (人食いオロチ, Hitogui Orochi) and "Tiger Slayer" (虎殺し, Tora Koroshi) and former champion of the underground tournament hosted by Mitsunari Tokugawa. Personality Doppo is shown as a strong, proud, wise and caring man. He takes his role as the Director and founder of Shinshinkai Karate very seriously. He goes as far as to close the dojo forever due to a promise he made to his students and himself saying he would never lose to anyone ever again and reflects when he got bullied on as a child. In his match in the Maximum Tournament against Goki Shibukawa, he even going as far as to ask the old man to kill him in a honorable warriors death only to be spared by Shibukawa who tells him to live and keep on training. Doppo's devotion to the martial arts has led him to question and pursue the life long self-journey by finding the perfect fist no matter how many people praise and look up to him he still remains and tries to stay humble. In a flashback of him what seems to be a few days before the Maximum Tournament he is seen questioning his fist and tries to sleep for the night being annoyed by a nearby fly bothering him he quickly reacts and punches the air soon opening his eyes he sees the blood from the dead fly and looks at his fist seeing his hand posture imitating that of the Enlightened One the Buddha known as the Buddhist sampa hand reflecting. He has a brave "no step down" charateristic about him when it comes to fighting going as far as to fight a siberian tiger in his younger days and even admits that was a bit foolish of him but earning him one of his many nicknames the "Tiger Killer". He also believes in his karate style that there is no such thing as a step back or running away shown when he fights Yujiro Hanma or a siberian tiger. Despite his fearsome role as a "Tiger Killer", "Man Eater" and "God Hand" he has shown to have a caring side to him seen when his wife Natsuki worries about her husbands fight with the "King of Beast" Yujiro or in the ultimate underground tournament he in turns comforts his wife saying he won't ever lose to anyone ever again and that he would turn the golden champion belt into jewelry for her when he wins. Another example is shown when he faces off with Dorian when he stops his son from fighting the convict saying "it's my duty as founder of the Shinshinkai karate dojo to fight him" when in truth he was just concerned for the safety of his son. He even lets Katou leave a hospital just to give Dorian the final hit for closure. When Katsumi goes against the prehistoric man Pickle, Doppo is seen waiting near the entrance of the arena in a wide horse stance position waiting for Katsumi and gives him advice only for Katsumi to understand the meaning that his father was proud and worries about him. He has shown to have a rather ruthless but comedic sense of himself such as during his short fight with Katou to use his words against him and say "so its suppose to be warm, eh?" and sticks his fingers in Katou's eye sockets only to show him that Katou has not trained nearly enough. During the monthly training session with his top students and a visiting Baki Hanma, he threatens Baki that he wouldn't be able to leave his Dojo alive if they got into a fight only for a student to tell Baki that the director was merely joking. Appearance Doppo is a bald man of above average height, muscular bulky build and two noticeable scars on his face one on his right cheek and the other on his left near his head and ear and wears a simple eyepatch on his right eye due to the damage inflicted by Yujiro Hanma. When not in combat he dons sunglasses over his eyepatch and a simple light green suit. When in combat he wears the traditional Karate gi with rolled sleeves and a black belt signifying his rank. The kanji "Shinshinkai" emblazoned on the right side of his gi and the kanji "Director" on the back of his collar both signify his role as Director of the Shinshinkai Dojo. During his years of fighting in the underground tournament, a young Doppo is shown to wear only his famous and fabled shorts and belt from the Tale of Doppo Orochi the Tiger Killer story in which he fought and slain a tiger. This outfit was also worn during his second fight with Dorian. In the second manga series, death-row convict Dorian was able to slice off Doppo's hand using an industrial strength steel wire concealed in a lighter (which was eventually reattached). After his fight with American convict Dorian; Doppo suffered primary blast injuries resulting in small scars covering Doppo's face. History 'Baki the Grappler' Underground Arena Saga In this saga, Doppo appears for the first time at the Shinshinkai Karate tournament in the Budokan arena. Before the final battle between Baki Hanma and Atsushi Suedo, he gives people a demonstration of his skills in the arena, and then comes to Suedo and warns him about his opponent. After the fight, he comes to Baki and tells him that he is guessing about his secret life in the underground arena under Tokyo Dome. On the same day, he interrupts the fight between Kiyosumi Katou and Izou Motobe. Motobe, an old jujutsu master, insults Doppo and provokes, but eventually everyone goes away. After the whole situation, Doppo meets Katou at the restaurant. They talk about why Katou abandoned Shinshinkai Karate and became a yakuza. A young fighter tells him that his teachings are weak and impractical in real combat. Doppo provokes him and then begins a short fight, in which Katou has no chance. Doppo tells him about the underground arena where Baki is the champion. Later Doppo invites him again to his dojo, where Katou defeats Takagi, one of Shinshinkai disciples. Finally, they come together to the underground arena, where Doppo meets again with his old friend named Mitsunari Tokugawa, the founder of the arena. They're watching Baki's fight with Kosho Shinogi there. A month later, Doppo reappears in the underground arena and witnesses Baki's fight with Mount Toba. After the fight, Yujiro Hanma suddenly enters the arena. Doppo also goes into the ring and starts talking to him. He challenges Yujiro to a duel, and Tokugawa plans to have their fight next month. After all, Baki tries to persuade Doppo to give up the upcoming match, claiming that the grandmaster will be murdered. Doppo feels disregarded by the underground arena champion and invites him to his dojo for the "special Shinshinkai day" where different karate fighters have a chance to fight Doppo Orochi. The grandmaster defeats all his opponents one by one, and in the end even Baki starts a fight with him. After a short battle, it turns out that Baki is unable to defend himself against Doppo attacks. Baki changes his mind about the grandmaster and even begins to believe in his victory. Later, Doppo tells him about his old match with Yujiro. Ten years earlier, Doppo celebrated the opening of his own Shinshinkai dojo. Then drunken Doppo Orochi was attacked by Yujiro. He lost a fight after two attacks to his face with scars left on it. Before the battle with Yujiro, Doppo meets his wife Natsue Orochi. A worried woman wishes him good luck, which motivates the karate grandmaster. When Doppo meets with Yujiro in the arena, he starts a surprise attack against Yujiro. Later he falls victim to Yujiro's Udonde technique. At some point, Doppo uses Sangan and even begins to dominate the fight. Unfortunately, in the end he almost dies from the devil's blow to the heart inflicted by Yujiro. In this fight, Doppo also loses his right eye. Fortunately, Doppo's life is saved by Kureha Shinogi, a fighter with medical abilities and another Baki's opponent in the underground arena. Maximum Tournament Saga This saga starts with Doppo's training in the Shinshinkai dojo. Kiyosumi Katou and Atsushi Suedo watches him and are amazed that he has recovered so quickly after the tragic battle with Yujiro. The grandmaster says that after his defeat he should no longer be the head of Shinshinkai and intends to send his son Katsumi Orochi in his place. Then Tokugawa tells them that he organizes the great tournament of martial arts in the underground arena. In the first match of the tournament, Doppo fights a famous bodyguard named Richard Filth. Filth always fights in his elegant clothes, so Doppo also decides to enter the arena in his formal suit. The fight starts with the sytuation in which both fighters let themselves be bombarded with their best hits with all strength, making the fight look like a typical street brawl. In the end, Doppo shows him that his power is much better and he wins with one clean hit to the Filth's neck. However, after the fight Doppo shows respect for Filth, who did not avoid any blow and took everything directly to his face. In the second round, Doppo fights against Yuu Amanai, who is the mysterious companion of Yujiro Hanma. In the beginning, Doppo overcomes all his specific air techniques and dominates the fight. However, at some point Amanai catches him in a strange submission hold and advises the grandmaster to give up. However, Doppo manages to get out and starts massacring Amaniai with his karate techniques. Amanai survives all the brutal attacks and once again catches Doppo in another submission move, ultimately breaking Doppo's knee. Despite this, the grandmaster states that he can to continue the fight. Then Amanai starts protesting and asking Tokugawa to stop the match, claiming that Doppo has no chance to win and will only hurt himself. Eventually, angry Yujiro enters the ring and hits Amaniai with surprise attack, breaking his collarbone and calling him a weakling. Doppo talks with the Ogre and almost starts fighting him, but Kureha Shinogi interrupts along with the other tournament combatants. Ultimately, Doppo is considered the winner of this round. He gets into the third round of the tournament, where his next opponent is the old jujutsu master, Goki Shibukawa. At first, Doppo can't hit Shibukawa, who is constantly uses the legendary Aiki defense technique. He provokes the old master to attack the first and the he hits him with a powerful karate punch called the Bodhisattva Fist. The match between the two great masters begins to get even, but eventually Doppo is knocked out by Shibukawa. The honor of the karate gransmaster does not allow him to accept the usual knockout and asks Shibukawa to kill him, but the old jujutsu master saves his life to face him again one day in the future. After the fight, Doppo tells Katou and Suedo that he is officially leaving the Shinshinkai dojo and decides to start training again on his own. Then Natsue walks up to him and tells Doppo to go home where she'll make a soba pasta for him. Doppo is surprised by her calm attitude, and then he agrees to her proposal. 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga In the second series, Doppo appears for the first time in the underground arena where he comes along with Retsu, Hanayama and Shibukawa to meet with five convicts who have come to Tokyo in searching of "defeat". After a while, Baki joins them, and then Tokugawa proposes a kind of "war" to both groups of fighters. Both sides agrees. After leaving the arena, Doppo talks to Dorian, an American who had attacked Shinshinkai dojo a few days earlier and seriously injured Katsumi. Doppo states that he's interested in having a duel with Dorian and then attacks him with surprise. The whole fight is watched by Retsu, who wanted to face Dorian as revenge for Katsumi. Their pretty short battle leads to the point where Dorian manages to cut off Doppo's hand by using a special wire. The Karate Grandmaster stops the bleeding by pressing his hand, and after a while he punches the convict with his stump, explaining that it has always been his dream to manage such a punch. When Dorian, stunned by the blow, falls to the ground, it turns out that Doppo has escaped. Then Doppo is seen at a meeting of all five fighters at Tokugawa's house. There is a big cast on Doppo's hand, but the further fate of his hand is not yet explained. The meeting concerns Baki, who fought against Ryuukou Yanagi, a Japanese prisoner, but unfortunately lost the fight. Suddenly, Dorian enters the room unexpectedly, holding a bucket of gasoline in one hand and a lighter in the other. The American wants to set the house on fire, but then Katsumi appears even more unexpectedly, stopping Dorian, setting his body on fire and talking to Doppo about whether he has done the right thing. After a while Dorian gets up and Doppo wants to challenge him to an another duel, but it turns out that Katsumi brought Kiyosumi Katou with him. Katou greets Doppo, and after a while starts attacking the American in retaliation for the hand of his master. It comes to a situation where Dorian catches both Katsumi and Katou with his special wire, but Doppo saves them at the last minute. The karate grandmaster is angry with his two disciples, claiming that they have deviated from the true karate path. All the commotion is finally stopped by Dorian who throws a grenade and causes an explosion at the Tokugawa's household. Abilities Doppo is one of the few people in the world along with Baki Hanma or Kaioh Kaku to be able to stand almost toe-to-toe with Yujiro Hanma. He whips his students into shape by fighting them regularly. Doppo being a 10th Dan and grandmaster in Karate has shown exceptional and extraordinary skills and combat abilities to which Baki describes as fearsome and strong and would hate to challenge him. Doppo trains and practices his techniques every day at least a thousand times a day. His karate style relies on brute force, speed, stamina, and technique varying from stances to defensive/ offensive techniques. As founder and practitioner of Shinshinkai style of Karate Doppo have shown above human strength and skill such as flipping a large manhole cover with one hand while being sealed inside a large concrete pipe and reducing it to dust with his hands and feet. Dorian recalls rumors and tales of Doppo being able to uproot large trees with his fist and slay a tiger with his bare hands another testament to his skills. Kiyosumi Katou and Katsumi Orochi to which they all noted seem impossible to fight him in actual combat. During a demonstration to his students, he was able to chop concrete, stone, ice and a piece of steel wire in half. He also practices his kata (forms) underneath a large waterfall to sharpen and condition his mind and body. He is very analytical and knowledgeable of other fighting styles techniques such as Yujiro's Udonde technique quickly thinking of a countermeasure/attack and shows knowledge of Kosho's himo-kiri Karate technique being able to break down how his technique and explain it to others. Techniques *Seiken – a classic karate technique; used against Yujiro Hanma, for example. *Kotsukake – used against Baki Hanma. *Nukite – used against Yujiro Hanma, for example. *Rear Naked Choke – used once against Yujiro Hanma. *Axe Kick – used against Yujiro Hanma. *Maeba Stance – used once against Yujiro Hanma. *Sangan – used against Yujiro Hanma. *Sanchin – used against Richard Filth. *Kokoken – used against Yuu Amanai. *Fumasatsu – used against Yuu Amanai. *Roppa Gaeshi – used against Yuu Amanai. *Bodhisattva Fist – Doppo's original move; used against Goki Shibukawa for the first time. *Mawashi Uke – used against Kaioh Dorian. *Hand Pocket – used against Mohammad Alai Jr. *Myoukou – used against Reichi Kurigami. *Two-Hand Thrust – used once against Kiyosumi Katou. *Kannuki – used once against Baki Hanma. *Tsuki-Dashi – used once against Baki Hanma. Gallery Doppo.jpg|Doppo Orochi in the OVA. Doppo Orochi (OVA).png|Doppo Orochi in the OVA. Doppo Orochi.PNG|Doppo Orochi in the first season. Doppo orochi.png|Doppo Orochi in the second season. Double nukite.png|Doppo vs Yujiro. Baki new ova3.png|Doppo Orochi in the OAD. Baki new ova36.jpg|Doppo Orochi in the OAD. Doppo render 2018.png|Doppo Orochi 3rd season render. Doppo 2018 e e.png|Doppo Orochi in the third season. Doppo2 2018 e e.png|Doppo Orochi in the third season. Doppo another 2018 e e.png Trivia *He is apparently based on the real-life creator of Kyokushin karate, Sosai Masutatsu Oyama and karateka Hideo Nakamura the founder of the Karetedo Kendo Kai. *Doppo also bears a similarity with Street Fighter character Sagat. Both are generally connected to tigers in some way, both are bald, and both sport an eyepatch on their right eye. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinshinkai Karate users Category:Karate users Category:Japanese characters